


(Pit)Falling for You

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ACNL, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, M/M, Young! Lea and Isa, and this is a long and evolved AU I thought up that gets no justice done here in this small snippet, but I really like the fluff so I hope you enjoy as well!, in which they have the game and the systems to play it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Lea and Isa love playing ACNL together but Isa letting Lea play in his town has its risks.





	(Pit)Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH  
> Day 2: first / [last]  
> Event link: http://akusai.god.jp/post/161023696600/what-a-month-long-celebration-for-axelxsaix
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors! (If you see any please pleeease feel free to comment them so I can correct them!)
> 
> I may end up doing something more (or rewriting this) with this AU because I really love planning out what kind of towns they would have and the mayors they would be ahh.

     “This is the last time I play video games with you.” Lea looked up from where Isa stood in the doorway of his room, his lips pursed together as he held up his dark blue gaming system between his fingers and thumb. Lea glanced back down to his own system before glancing back at Isa with a half shrug. “What did I do now?” The grin was evident in his question as Isa walked over to the bed Lea was lounging on. “Oh, you know what you did,” Isa’s attempt at a scathing tone and sharp look was nearly perfect minus the amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. The bed dipped where Isa sat, his back to Lea, and he could hear the soft click of the lid of his system opening before Isa turned to shove the screens at Lea’s face. Lea saw the rows of X’s surrounding Isa’s mayor villager’s house and he burst into laughter at the reminder of his prank. When they both got the game they each decided it would be fun to make a house in each other’s towns to play on, so they began a weekly routine of swapping their systems to play in each other’s town before getting their systems back to tend to their mayor villagers. Lea’s town was very laid back and the animal villagers were constantly changing as Lea wanted to see as many of the animals as possible (and make as many villagers meet his mayor as possible). On the opposite end, Isa had thrown himself into the game completely with his own themed town with specific villagers and carefully thought out décor in his house and town. So when Lea had been laying in bed one night playing in Isa’s town, he couldn’t help but use the many pitfalls he had been stocking up on from island games to surround Isa’s house in what he had thought was a great prank.

     “Oh, _that_.” “Yes, _that._ ” Lea laughed harder and felt a soft smack to his arm from his boyfriend. “I—I gave you back your DS three days ago, dude!” Before Isa could respond Lea looked over at him, realization dawning on him. “Wait, did you seriously come over here just because of that?” Isa looked to the side, his nose in the air slightly as he huffed. “Of course. How could I not come over here to give you hell when all I had wanted was to have a peaceful session of organizing my town, but instead I boot up the game to some awful prank to my immaculate town.” Lea started to laugh midway through Isa’s spiel which had caused Isa to drop the haughty attitude towards the end as his own amusement kicked back in. “So you booted up your game,” Lea’s laughter broke through and getting the words out became more difficult, “saw that… and immediately came over here to yell at me?” Lea leaned back on the bed, swiping at his eyes as he imagined Isa darting up with his DS and booking it for Lea’s house which only caused him to laugh harder. “Are you telling me you don’t want me here?” The tone in Isa’s voice, teasing and light, made Lea pause in his laughter and turn his head to look over at him. “Because I can go…“ Isa trailed off and Lea got the hint as he moved to sit up and reached out for Isa. “No way, you need to yell at me more. Immaculate town, remember?” Isa’s smile, absolutely perfect in Lea’s eyes, brought a smile to Lea’s own lips as he scooched closer to him. “How about this,” Isa started, setting aside his system, and Lea held his breath as he moved closer to him. “Get me fifty medals from the island the next time we trade and I’ll forget about this whole thing.” Lea exhaled slowly and nodded, his eyes drifting shut as he and Isa met halfway for a soft kiss. Once they broke apart, Lea smiling wide and Isa pursing his lips to keep from matching Lea’s doofus smile, they moved into their usual positions when they plan to spend some time playing games together. Lea’s head ended up on Isa’s thigh as the other sat up to lean against the wall Lea’s bed was pushed against. Occasionally Isa’s hand would find its way into Lea’s hair and Lea would do his best not to melt into a puddle at the feeling of Isa lightly tugging his fingers through his spikes. Lea loved it though when Isa eventually ended up laying with him, his head on his chest as he talked to his favorite villager (Julian) and did his daily duties. Nothing was better to him than setting his DS aside for the moment as he wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head to have Isa tilt his head back to allow for him to kiss his forehead. He loved that Isa would let him cuddle him a bit as he finished up playing before he set aside his DS to intertwine one set of their fingers together and softly talk about their week.

     “Still done playing games with me?” Lea asked after Isa had given him a few soft kisses when Lea had told him about doing well on his math test. “Of course not, you doofus. The last time I play games with you will be when hell freezes over. You should know this.” Lea ducked his head slightly and replied with a soft laugh, “Yeah, I just like hearing you say mushy stuff like that.” “Okay, well that’s the last time I do that—“

     “Isaaaaa, c’mon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
